indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
From Star Wars To Indiana Jones - The Best of the Lucasfilm Archives
Bungeishunjū |released=1995 1994 |pages=208 |isbn=0811809722}}From Star Wars to Indiana Jones - The Best of the Lucasfilm Archives is a 1995 book written by Mark Cotta Vaz and Shinji Hata. It contains a tour of the Lucasfilm Archives, focusing on the props, models, costumes, matte paintings, and storyboards from the first three Star Wars films and the first three Indiana Jones films. It also contains behind the scenes stories of the making of these films. It was released in both hardcover (ISBN 0811809978) and softcover editions. For the sections on the Indiana Jones films, it contains very few images of costume pieces, a few images of key props, but many images of storyboards, and the models (especially vehicle models). It also contains many shots of the different pages in the Grail Diary from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. Publisher's summary Located on the pastoral grounds of George Lucas's Skywalker Ranch, the Lucasfilm Archives are where the artifacts used to make movie magic are safely stored. This private facility houses such iconic items as Jedi Master Yoda, the droids R2-D2 and C-3PO, alien creatures and spacecraft from the far reaches of the ''Star Wars universe, as well as the Ark of the Covenant and the Holy Grail that spurred Indiana Jones on his globe-trotting quests.'' Millions have experienced these creations at the movies and on video. Now, in ''From Star Wars to Indiana Jones, readers everywhere can take a rare tour of the marvelous world of the Lucasfilm Archives, with its incredible collection of costumes, props, puppets, models, and matte paintings used in the making of the Star Wars and Indiana Jones trilogies. Here, too, are the behind-the-scenes production illustrations, storyboards, and prototypes - many of the images published for the first time.'' In addition, veterans of the legendary first Industrial Light & Magic effects team that created Star Wars share their secrets, including production artist Ralph McQuarrie, model maker Lorne Peterson, and creature shop master Phil Tippett. A fascinating text tells the stories behind the art of movie-making: the origin of Darth Vader's sinister mask and helmet, the visual gags whimsically hidden in many effects shots, how a bogus horror movie production served as cover for some ''Return of the Jedi filming, how effects magic obliterated the Nazis at the climax of Raiders of the Lost Ark, and more.'' Lavishly illustrated with hundreds of full-color photographs, this treasury captures the remarkable imagery, as well as the wonder, of the Lucasfilm universe. Contents *Foreword (by Deborah Fine) *Dawn of Dreams (brief bio of George Lucas, and his pre-Star Wars films) *"A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..." (Star Wars) *In the Clutches of Darth Vader (The Empire Strikes Back) *Victory of the Force (Return of the Jedi) *Fortune and Glory (Raiders of the Lost Ark) *Treasure of Shiva (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) *The Final Quest (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) *Future Dreams (Willow, Howard the Duck, Tucker-The Man and His Dream) *Credits *Acknowledgments Category:Reference books